Brown Eyed baby
by LaPotato
Summary: There are 3 things Naria hates: Her home, her school, her family and not to mention everything else in her life. A simple bump from a stranger changes her life forever, leading to hilarious mishaps and priceless sarcasm.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone so this is my first story yay :) Hope you like it

I got the idea of this story in a dream, which was pretty weird. When i woke up i took notes from my dream and began to develop a character and a plot. And well... here i am. May i mention this is not based off of anything real life, but a simple fragment of my imagination

Disclamer: I only own my body and my imagination

Prologue

Ah the coffee shop.

The smell of freshly ground coffee invigorates my senses. I am home.

I get the usual, French vanilla with honey and sit at a table by the window, and clip on my ipod.

And I just lounge there and relax.

I can sit here for hours in time and not move as the classical beat plays in my ears. Just looking at me, you wouldn't expect me to be playing this sort of music. You would expect me to be playing songs that make your ears bleed in mercy

But no, just because I dress the way of the underground, doesn't mean i'm like the people in the underground.

I just consider this as self realisation or self creativity of some sort. I hate being like everyone else, or anything main stream for the matter.

Being different is good.

But I think i'm the only 16 in this world that thinks that, what with all the influence of the media screaming at you saying all this bullshit that no one wants to hear, FOR EXSAMPLE:

"MINI SKIRTS? TREND SETTER FOR THIS SPRING FASHON"

"BOTOX; THE WAY TO LOOK LIKE BARBIE IN 20 SIMPLE SHOTS"

And who could forget the other popular

"FUCKED!? GET AN ABORTION TODAY"

Yes you gotta love the main stream crew

Not like there bad or anything, just they happen to be the people killing the young minds of children (and teens who think they are children) Blinding the fact that daddy wont always be there for you and your shopping needs what so ever.

America, the country everyone loves

I check my watch, 3:46 pm. I don't want to go home just yet and I've had enough time to reflect on things, guess ill go for a walk…

I leave the coffee shop, thanking the clerk once again for a lovely cup of coffee and I stroll down the road. Manhattan is a great place to live if you own a shit load of money.

I've grown accustom to the many cultures in this small area, and I particularly like the quieter areas of this joint like the parks and the coffee shops (aka star bucks…you gotta love em, there everywhere in this bloody place) But overall a very busy city.

Now where do you think I live? Chinatown? Nope (I wish though) TriBeCa? Nope. Greenwich Village? Not even.

I live in the one area where you would never expect to see someone like me in.

Upper East Side

No, this is not your inner psycho talking to you. Its true, (and I really hate to say this) I live in the Upper East Side.

Ug, every time I say those words I throw up a little.

You don't know what the Upper East Side is? Seriously? Have you been to a doctor lately?

Let me summarize it up for you in my OWN words:

The Upper East Side consists of filthy rich bastards almost all blond, who have higher reputations then god himself. The males have a tendency to sleep with many women in their life time and the women lavish themselves with jewels and surgery and spa dates 24/7. The children all go to high class schools have high class meals and have no parental supervision what so ever. I always feel sorry for the poor nannies…

I still can't believe that I live here.

I continue walking the cleanly paved sidewalk up to my White mansion in the middle of big shot vill.

Some women across the street stare at me, thinking i'm going to steal some their precious jewels

No not their children, the diamonds for Christ sake! Like they give a shit about their little minions.

Don't worry lady, If I ever do steal your diamonds, its only to shove it up you ass, then tell you to go find em.

Happy Easter from Naira

So whatcha think?

Comment and ill see if i can reply ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey heys, i told you i would be back. Yes this is the next chapter in Brown eyed baby. Enjoy :)

Discaimer: I only own my body and my imagination :)

Chapter One

Its official, I hate my life

Seriously, like right when I entered my house all I hear is "God, don't you look like a freak today"

Thanks for the good old' booster jackass

My brother, who thinks he's king of the world says that to me every time I walk into a room. And like he should know, he's a typical jock. Or the Cheeries like to call him, the typical hottie. Only one view in the world; and that is to be the highest on are lovely food chain in typical high schools.

If I was a nice, supportive sister, I would give him a pat on the back for being one of the best jocks in are crap school, since ya know, its so hard to be a rich good looking guy in high ranked schools. But some how he pulled it off.

Too bad I hate jocks.

I throw my at least 3 pound boot at his face. Maybe that way he will actually look good.

"Save it for the cheeries, ass" Oh and by the way, when I say cheeries, I mean cheerleaders. Now we've all herd the same thing; cheerleaders are usually blond, popular and dumb.

What? Did u think these ones would be different? Ha!

I prefer to call em' ' cheeries" because they don't cheer, the audience or whoever is watching the game does. Their there to entertain all of the male population with there ridiculous big size D implants and their mini mini's. End of story.

I run up to my room to get some shelter from this looser, Ug he's such a jerk. I throw my large bag of English homework on my bed and run to my computer, checking my email for anything interesting. If there is one thing a normal teenager cannot live without is "msn" or email.

Seriously, I have never met someone over the age of 12 who doesn't at least own one of these.

Best, invention ever…period.

This is the only way I can talk to someone without them judging me by my appearance alone. Not to mention you can say what ever the hell you want.

An IM pops up:

ShellyXR : Hey! You're finally on, jeez what took you so long?!

I reply slowly to her message.

TrOpiCaNa beats Scoobydoo : Hey don't rush me, I need time for myself too ya kno. BBFs don't mean BACK BREAKING FARTHEADS ok? Jeez you sound like my ex- mom!

By the way, that's Shelly. We've been friends long before I turned into this dark faze in my life. I'm surprised she even stuck around. I've lost all my friends except her, after, well… Elmo became EMO.

ShellyXR : Oh sorry…nvm. Hey did you start on the English homework?

I turn back at my bag, still not opened.

TrOpiCaNa beats Scoobydoo : Duh! It's soon damn easy, why do we have to do this again? Damn education…--.—

ShellyXR: You didn't start on it

TrOpiCaNa beats Scoobydoo: GASP HOW DID YOU KNOW?

ShellyXR: Hahaha, so funny. That essay isn't gonna do it self.

So now for a more interesting topic, how is are lovely Saxson??3

Did I forget to tell you that she is obsessed with my brother?

…yes I did

TrOpiCaNa beats Scoobydoo: Ug don't express the demon like that. Do you want to make me sick? Oh and btw, being an asswhole like usual. I seriously don't see what you see in him.

ShellyXR: Pfft I don't see what you DON'T see in him. He is a God for Christ sake!

I gtg, need to start working on that stupid essay, bii

TrOpiCaNa beats Scoobydoo: Yes, good bye FOR NOW dun dun dunnnnnnn

I closed the chat window and went to go do a belly flop on my bed. Jeez it was so soft. I could sleep there for days if it wasn't for the need of education. My dad says I sleep too much but hey, who doesn't like sleeping for 11 hours a night?

I get up 15 minutes later to find yelling down stairs. Damn male bonding, so loud, so time consuming and SO DAMN LOUD.

" COULD YOU TURN THAT DAMN PEACE OF SHIT DOWN THERE DICKWART!" I screamed from the edge of my door. I'm so damn polite.

Of course they ignore me and continue playing with the shit box they call a PS2.

I stomp down the stairs with fire in my eyes. Ok i'm a bit demanding, but this happens every day , not once a week, everyday; usually up to midnight wasting my sleep! Not to mention there not very nice people ether.

I grab the remote from a person which is named "Steve" and shut off the whole TV completely and face back to them. Miles of moans and groans erupt from these babies mouths because they couldn't finish there "game". Is this what being a parent is like?

"You idiots have to do this everyday. I started off nice but now i'm just plain pissed off. Why don't you make something of your life, for once"

The brave heart of the bunch of whose name is " Brett" Felt like being brave…for once.

" Ok _gothica_, hand over the remote or I wont call a fucking catholic priest asking for an exsorsium, Kay?" Little snickers came silently over the monkeys

"Oh did I get your balls in a knot? I'm sorry I don't know what has become of me!"

Ready, aim, FIRE.

The remote zoomed out of my hands and made a bull eye shot right on "Brett" Manhood. I can hear my little army men in my head rejoice at his pain. Look at him swheel J

" You little-" His voice was cut off my by running back up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door in the 5 male's faces who were about to make me a swished ant. I held the door back with my body as he tried to break the door down "YOU PEACE OF SHIT, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WITH THE REST OF YOUR BUDDIES!"

After a few minutes he gave up and I sighed in relief. As he walked away all I could hear was "Stupid gothic freak…"

After hearing that I slid down the door and looked up at my ceiling

I was a bit hurt by his rudeness, but I had one the battle and held up the fort.

And I don't regret anything.

Well there you have it, chapter one. Im already working on the second one so expect to see me soon :)


End file.
